


Happily Ever After

by rosenkrone



Category: Clannad
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many stories are left untold. A collection of shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

_The first thing she would do would be to put him into a headlock. It would possibly turn into a chokelock from there. He would deserve it for breaking her heart._

_The first thing he would do would be to smile at her, making her forget everything she planned. But then he would open his mouth and say something to make her unconsciously throw him to the ground anyway._

_He would apologize and she would refuse to look at him until she finally gave in and held him tightly, unable to stay mad when he was by her side once again._

It was the perfect story. Yet Misae had long ago learned that her life was anything but a fairy tale. Though she had never truly believed in the presence of the miracle, Misae had wanted to. Her wish had certainly been real.

A soft meow reached her ears, distracting her from her thoughts and Misae turned to find a small orange tabby cat hesitantly approaching her. Leaning down, she slowly reached out her hand, scratching the cat behind the ears. It looked up at her and Misae wondered why it's gaze suddenly reminded her of that person.

Laughing at herself, Misae smiled fondly at the small cat. "You seem quite intent on following me today. Perhaps you'll stay by my side forever?"


	2. Partners

They had never really had a chance to become familiar with each other, but there were times when Tomoyo could sense a kindred spirit. As she locked eyes with Kyou, Tomoyo was pleased to see Kyou nodding in agreement.

The young man standing in front of Kotomi was laughing, completely ignoring the fact that Kotomi was fidgeting and nervous. Certainly, a pervert such as this could not be ignored.

Together, Kyou and Tomoyo approached. Tomoyo readied herself for a powerful kick while Kyou reached for the heaviest book she could find.

\--

Hearing two familiar voices, Sunohara turned around and promptly screamed.


End file.
